


Distancia en tiempo y espacio

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [31]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Shame, Slice of Life, Talking, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 27] Tiempo para pensar, espacio para respirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancia en tiempo y espacio

**Distancia en tiempo y espacio**

—Ow, extraño Majorca —gruñó Gustav por tercera vez en lo que iba de la tarde. No era su culpa, y tampoco de nadie más si es que tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. Es más, no era culpa de nadie y punto, pero tenía qué quejarse o iba a estallar.

El estudio de grabación donde se encontraban contaba con tecnología de punta y superaba con creces aquel otro donde habían grabado su primer disco, pero le costaba trabajo apreciarlo cuando en lugar de observar el océano y descansar, se tenía que pasar el día completo y parte de la noche frente a su set de batería aporreando hasta que los técnicos de sonido le daban el visto bueno.

Magdeburg no era Majorca, y por supuesto que el estudio de grabación no se comparaba a la deliciosa playa en la que habían nadado apenas dos semanas atrás. Que además el clima fuera por demás opuesto (mientras que en Majorca reinaba el eterno verano, en Magdeburg ya contaban con diez centímetros de nieve fresca sobre las aceras) no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su sombrío estado de ánimo.

—Unas horas más —les recordó su manager—, y después podrán descansar. Piensen positivo.

—Hasta que Bill se quede ronco, claro —se sumó Tom al coro de inconformes—. Dave, en serio, los dedos me matan. Mira —le extendió a su manager la mano derecha hasta casi ponérsela en el rostro—. ¡Me van a sangrar las yemas si seguimos así!

—Vale, vale… —Concedió David Jost—. Tomen un descanso, pero los espero de vuelta en quince minutos. Ya vamos con retraso, así que nadie se irá a casa hasta grabar por lo menos una canción.

Todos en la habitación exhalaron expresiones de dolor, excepto Bill, quien salió de la cabina de grabación aún con los auriculares sobre la cabeza y expresión ceñuda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Pasa que estamos cansados —le contestó su gemelo—. ¿Es que eres de piedra o qué? Tienes más de diez horas repitiendo el mismo estribillo.

Bill bufó. —Claro que también estoy cansado, pero a diferencia de ustedes, no me pienso rendir tan fácil, y quiero que el nuevo disco salga lo antes posible.

—Pfff, ya suenas como David —rezongó Georgie desde el sillón, todavía con el bajo en su regazo—. El disco esto… el disco aquello… que si los _singles_ … Yo sólo sé que es una locura intentar grabar doce canciones en menos de tres meses. Ya está, lo he dicho. Crucifíquenme por ser honesta.

—Más bien como ocho, si contamos las que ya están listas —dijo Gustav—, pero…

—Yo estoy con Georgie en esto —intervino Tom—. Lo que David hace con nosotros tiene nombre: Explotación de menores.

—¿Menores? —Le chanceó Georgie—. Habla por ti, que yo hace tiempo que puedo comprar alcohol y tabaco.

Listo a replicar, Tom se vio interrumpido por su gemelo.

—Chicos, es sólo una canción —pidió en un tono dulce que no se parecía al propio—. Una, y después nos iremos a casa a descansar. Además… —Hesitó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tengo un presentimiento. Si logramos que salga a la perfección, quizá David acepte que sea nuestro primer sencillo.

—Te estás adelantando un poco, ¿no crees? —Inquirió Gustav. Él también creía que estaban logrando algo bueno en el estudio, pero de ahí a tener la certeza de que esa canción podría lanzarse como primer sencillo para su segundo disco… Era arriesgado, y faltaría convencer a David de que fuera posible.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue Georgie la que apoyó a Bill.

—Mmm, no es mala idea… Faltaría pensar en un buen video y un concepto que se le iguale, pero puede ser… —Suspiró al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por las cuerdas de su bajo—. Ok. Yo te apoyo. Mejor ponernos manos a la obra si queremos regresar al departamento antes de medianoche.

—Ach, ¿tan pronto? —Haciendo crujir los nudillos, Tom hizo una mueca—. Va pues. Todo sea por terminar lo antes posible.

Sin saber el efecto profético que sus palabras tendrían después, los gemelos, Georgie y Gustav ocuparon sus lugares, y el silencio dio paso a las primeras notas de su (posible) primer sencillo.

Como nunca antes hasta ese momento, Übers Ende der Welt sonó a la perfección y los convenció de su potencial como tarjeta de presentación para su siguiente disco.

Disco aún sin título, pero no tardaría eso en cambiar.

 

Con el paso de las siguientes semanas, se estableció un ritmo: Levantarse antes de que el sol saliera, desayunar lo primero que encontraban, pasarse infinitas horas en el estudio, regresar al departamento y caer dormidos con la misma ropa de tres días antes. En medio de sus ires y venires entre un punto y el otro, llamaban a casa, se bañaban y a veces, incluso veían un poco de televisión.

A su modo, David se encargaba de que su única prioridad fuera el disco, y para ello limitaba cada segundo de su tiempo libre para enfocarlos en trabajo, ensayos y grabaciones que parecían nunca llegar a su fin.

Por espacio de un mes, aquella fue su vida, y nadie en la banda esperaba algo diferente hasta que el propio David se presentó ante ellos cinco días antes de Navidad y les dio un par de noticias.

—Primero —enfocó su vista en cada miembro de la banda—, quiero felicitarlos por su arduo esfuerzo de las últimas semanas. Sé que no ha sido fácil y da la impresión de ser mucho sacrificio en vano, pero quiero que sepan que no es así. —Exhaló y alargó una pausa que todos esperaban como preludio de buenas novedades—. Übers Ende der Welt ha sido aceptado como primer sencillo.

—No lo puedo creer…

—Ay, joder…

—¡Sí!

—Alto, alto… No les he dicho lo más importante —acotó Jost las expresiones de júbilo—. El equipo de producción ya escogió una fecha, así que márquenlo en su calendario: El veintiséis de enero podrán escuchar la canción en cada radio de Alemania.

—Mierda… Sí, joder… Ay… —Se paró Bill y se volvió a sentar como impulsado por un resorte—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Inmune a las exaltaciones del menor de los gemelos, David prosiguió: —Como decía, aún tengo más noticias. La siguiente: El disco saldrá a la venta un mes después. El día sigue pendiente, pero febrero parece ser el mes perfecto y el plan es que sea durante la última semana.

—¡Tommm! —Sonrió Bill como desquiciado, y fue el turno de su gemelo en sujetar una de sus manos y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Hey, respira… Te estás poniendo azul.

—¿Eso significa que ya terminamos? —Preguntó Gustav. En su haber tenían en total ya quince canciones grabadas y listas con todo y los arreglos finales—. Es decir, ¿somos libres del estudio?

—Sí y no —clarificó su manager—. Ya no van a componer canciones nuevas, pero harán una selección de aquellas que irán en el disco y después ensayaran para la próxima gira. No tengo fechas exactas, pero ¿marzo? Tal vez podamos arreglar algo también en febrero.

—¿Y qué pasará en enero? —Se sumó Georgie a las cuestiones técnicas.

—Ya hay fechas programadas. Visitarán un par de estaciones de radio y algunas cadenas de televisión para promocionar Übers Ende der Welt. Nada extravagante, un par de presentaciones en vivo y sesiones cortas.

—Vaya, la locura comienza de vuelta… —Murmuró Gustav para sí. No podía decir que no había extrañado la sensación de éxtasis que corría por sus venas cuando recordaba que su sueño de la infancia se volvía realidad a pasos agigantados.

A su lado, Georgie también sonreía y en sus ojos brillaba un destello de luz. De no ser porque entre ellos dos corría una línea de tensión, el momento habría sido perfecto.

—Espera, Dave —dijo Tom de pronto—, ¿eso significa que…?

Su manager asintió. —Correcto. Están libres de aquí a la primera o segunda semana de enero, y dependerá del veredicto final de los altos mandos, pero yo me atrevo a pensar que serán casi veinte días en total. El equipo de sonido y yo trabajaremos estos días en los toques finales del disco y nos reuniremos de vuelta al finalizar las vacaciones de invierno. Intenten descansar todo lo que puedan ahora porque más adelante no tendrán tiempo entre las sesiones para la portada, las entrevistas y las prácticas.

Hablando a mil palabras por minuto, Bill se dirigió a su gemelo, desde ya haciendo planes para regresar a Loitsche y disfrutar de sus días de descanso lo antes posible.

A su vez, Gustav hizo una lista mental de pendientes: Desde llamar a su madre para darle cuenta de los últimos sucesos, hasta poner a lavar las diez cargas de ropa que tenía sucias y empacar su maleta. Como cada año, el clan Schäfer se reuniría a pasar las fiestas bajo un mismo techo, y podía ya sentir los besos y abrazos de sus tías, así como los apretones de manos de sus parientes masculinos, y en el aire, el delicioso aroma del pavo, el ponche y la tarta de frutas que eran tradicionales en casa.

Y mientras todos hacían planes para la próxima quincena, Georgie permaneció quieta y apretando la boca en una línea pequeñita.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Gustav por lo bajo, no queriendo captar la atención de los gemelos y de David que conversaban acerca de posibles nombres para el disco.

—Uhm… Te digo más tarde —respondió la bajista, eludiendo su mirada como venía ocurriendo desde un mes atrás.

Gustav no se lo tomó a pecho, puesto que poco a poco, se había ido habituando a la recién adquirida frialdad con la que la chica lo trataba.

Después de Majorca y lo ocurrido ahí, su relación había sufrido varios tropiezos, de los que quería creer, habían salido parados lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias.

Hasta la fecha, Georgie se negaba a permanecer en la misma habitación que él si se encontraban a solas, rehuía su mirada lo más posible, y evitaba dirigirse a su persona si no era estrictamente lo necesario. Ni hablar de un roce accidental, ya fuera en el departamento o en el estudio; Georgie parecía encogerse dentro de los enormes abrigos que utilizaba para resguardarse del frío, al grado en que Gustav ya no recordaba la última vez que le había visto más de cinco centímetros de piel por encima de las muñecas o el cuello.

Él también lo estaba pasando mal. Pese a lo complicado de su relación, Georgie era (y esperaba siguiera siendo) su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. El que entre ellos dos existiera ahora una barrera invisible y autoimpuesta por la bajista, no hacía sino acrecentar el sentimiento de malestar con el que cada noche se iba a dormir y le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Gustav había llegado al punto en lamentarse lo ocurrido en Majorca, y a imaginar mil y un escenarios donde se negaba a los avances de Georgie aquella noche en la que habían bebido hasta coger una borrachera de campeonato, pero sus fantasías terminaban en cuanto recordaba el beso electrizante con el que Georgie lo había hechizado y que había terminado con ellos dos desnudos y uniendo sus cuerpos bajo las sábanas.

«Lo que ocurrió ya pasó y no tiene remedio», se recordaba Gustav cada vez que la amargura hacía estragos en su sistema. El pasado no iba a cambiar, por mucho que lo lamentaran, cada quien a su manera.

Porque si algo había aprendido Gustav en el último mes, era a tener paciencia y aceptar los pequeños avances que esporádicos se presentaban en la forma de Georgie hablando un poco más con él en las mañanas antes de que los gemelos despertaran, o que aceptara sentarse a su lado en la camioneta que los llevaba y traía del estudio al departamento y viceversa. Eran pequeñas victorias a las que él se aferraba y en las que ponía su escasa fe de regresar a la normalidad de antes.

Antes de Majorca, y antes de que todo rodara cuesta abajo entre ambos.

Si los gemelos sabían con certeza o no que algo ocurría entre los dos, no lo dejaban traslucir. Gustav estaba atento a cualquier señal de alerta que los delatara, pero aquel par parecía ignorar (o fingir) que la situación actual no era la ideal.

Sea como fuera, la vida continuaba, y Gustav había tenido que aprender por experiencia propia que se podía vivir con el corazón roto y el viento frío soplando remolinos dentro del pecho.

Y si él podía, Georgie también, de ello podría dar fe. Porque la bajista siempre había sido más fuerte que nadie, y cuando quería, podía con el peso del mundo.

Dolía, sí, pero ahí estaban finalizando su segundo disco y viviendo la fantasía de millones. Tenían aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado y el precio había sido excesivo, les había costado al otro en maneras que ni David, ni los gemelos llegarían a comprender.

Nunca, de eso Gustav estaba seguro.

Mirando a Georgie por el rabillo del ojo, se sorprendió cuando vio en ella el reflejo de su propio cansancio, las ojeras que le rodeaban los ojos y el cabello largo como nunca que sujetaba en una coleta baja y mal anudada. Incluso con esa apariencia, la ropa de dos días, y la palidez de alguien a quien le hacía falta dormir, Gustav la vio hermosa como siempre.

—Es hora, chicos —interrumpió David la cadena de pensamiento que Gustav había mantenido hasta entonces—. La camioneta espera por ustedes. Mañana será su último día en el estudio y después podrán ir a casa. Traten de descansar, porque ensayaremos como siempre aprovechando cada minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Recibiendo a cambio un par de ‘ajas’ y unas cuantas despedidas, los cuatro enfilaron escaleras abajo al vehículo que esperaba por ellos.

Como era costumbre, los gemelos ocuparon los asientos de en medio, dejando para Georgie y Gustav los de más atrás.

Al subir, Georgie se posicionó en la esquina más alejada de la camioneta y con el cuello girado en dirección opuesta a la suya. Gustav no la presionó, ocupando un lugar que distaba del de ella por lo menos en treinta centímetros, pero que se medía en kilómetros para ambos.

—¿Cansada?

Pausa. —Sí. Algo.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú?

—También.

—Oh.

Frente a ellos, en la penumbra, Bill se acurrucó al lado de su gemelo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom, y éste a su vez lo acercó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Fuera, se veía en cada ventanilla como caía la nieve, y mientras avanzaban en las calles de Magdeburg, Gustav se sintió empequeñecer.

A su lado, Georgie cerró los ojos y fingió dormir mientras lloraba en silencio.

 

—Mmm… —Rodando de costado, Gustav abrió los ojos a la penumbra de la habitación y comprobó la hora.

2:37 am.

Acurrucando el rostro sobre la almohada, deseó poder dormirse de vuelta, pero sin remedio. Tenía ganas de ir al sanitario, muchas ganas, vejiga traicionera.

Gustav lo sopesó por medio minuto; ¿tan vergonzoso sería mojar la cama a su edad?

«Sí, los gemelos no me dejarían olvidarlo jamás», concluyó luego de ponderar pros y contras, apartando las cobijas y sentándose al borde del colchón. Apenas calzarse las pantuflas, Gustav apreció la tenue luz que se colaba por debajo de su puerta y el murmullo de voces. Más bien, de una voz: La de Georgie.

Intrigado y completamente despierto, Gustav salió de la habitación, y en lugar de dirigirse al baño, enfiló directo a la pequeña cocina que era de donde provenía la luz.

Ahí, sentada frente a la mesa donde por lo general desayunaban tostadas y cereal antes de partir al estudio, estaba Georgie. En pijama, cabello suelto y teléfono en la mano.

—… nuh, es que… Uh, espera —se detuvo a media frase cuando alzó los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de Gustav—. Hey…

—¿Con quién hablas? —Preguntó Gustav en el acto. No quería ser un controlador, y sabía a la perfección que no era su asunto en lo más mínimo, pero igual lo hizo.

—Es Fabi… No tardaré mucho —murmuró a medias, pegando luego la boca al auricular y hablando lo más veloz que era capaz.

Gustav la miró un par de segundos hasta que su vejiga le recordó por qué estaba despierto a esas horas.

—Baño —señaló en dirección al sanitario—. No te vayas —le pidió a Georgie.

Una vez frente al retrete, Gustav no perdió tiempo vaciando su vejiga y después lavándose las manos lo más rápido posible. Una breve inspección en el espejo le dejó bien en claro que su aspecto era desastroso, pero daba igual. Horas antes Georgie le había dicho que hablarían y él pensaba hacerla cumplir su promesa.

De vuelta en la cocina, Gustav llegó a tiempo para escuchar la despedida de la llamada telefónica. Un “nos veremos pronto, sí, bye-bye” seguido del ‘clic’ característico del aparato.

—¿No es tarde para Fabi? —Inquirió Gustav, ocupando un asiento frente a Georgie—. Es decir…

—No, de hecho él me dijo que podía llamar siempre que quisiera. Es que… —Georgie se encogió de hombros—. No podía dormir. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar…

Gustav se mordió la lengua para no decir que él era _alguien_.

—Oh… ¿Pasa algo?

—Uhm, se podría decir —suspiró la bajista—. No es nada importante, sólo que…

—¿Sí?

—David me sorprendió hoy anunciando que podíamos tomar vacaciones. Siempre paso estas fechas con papá en Austria, pero este año pensé que trabajaríamos, así que cancelé y ahora no puedo decirle que voy a ir de visita porque él ya hizo otros planes que no me incluyen.

—Vaya, qué mala pata. ¿Y tu mamá? Loitsche no es tan divertido, pero algo podrían hacer para pasarla bien.

Georgie volvió a suspirar. —Un caso similar. Hace tantos años que no estamos juntas en Navidad y Año Nuevo porque me marcho con papá, así que ella reservó un vuelo para Australia y pasará dos semanas fuera del país. Sé que cancelaría si se lo pidiera, pero tiene todo el año planeando este viaje y no quiero arruinárselo sólo porque no tengo un lugar y con quién pasar esos días.

—Jo, eso no es bueno.

—Y que lo digas, es por eso que llamé a Fabi. El tampoco va a regresar a Loitsche, sus padres no son mucho de celebrar y él tampoco, así que quizá pasemos juntos esa semana.

—¿Ustedes dos?

—Yep —asintió Georgie—. Sus clases terminan en dos días y él vendrá de visita. Si tengo que pasar Navidad de lo más miserable, al menos no seré la única.

—Georgie… Sabes que puedes venir a Loitsche con nosotros, ¿verdad? Podrías quedarte conmigo. Mamá y papá se alegrarían tanto de tenerte como invitada, y a Franny no le importaría compartir habitación contigo. No tienes por qué quedarte sola aquí.

—Ya, pero es que Fabi me hará compañía, estaremos bien —musitó al tiempo que recorría con el dedo índice una mancha de café sobre la mesa—. No quiero molestar a nadie con mi patético caso especial. Fue mi culpa por no anticipar que David nos daría días libres a pesar de ser tan exigente con los tiempos. Y ahora que sé que Fabi está en la misma situación que yo, me sentiría culpable si acepto tu oferta y permito que él se quede solo en Köln.

—Fabi también podría venir, de alguna manera lo acomodaríamos para que fueran los dos —dijo Gustav, atento a cómo su voz adquiría un leve tono de súplica. No le importaba; de saber con certeza que arrodillarse funcionaría, lo haría en el acto.

—No será necesario, Gus. —Invirtiendo el sentido de sus trazos, Georgie delineó una vez más el contorno de la mancha de café—. Hablaré con David al respecto, estoy segura que él no verá inconveniente en dejarnos permanecer en el departamento. Fabi podrá quedarse en el sofá o en la cama extra de la habitación de los gemelos. Nos las arreglaremos con la compra y hasta puede que hagamos alguna cena en Nochebuena. Sería gracioso que decoráramos con luces y unas cuantas guirnaldas, ¿eh?

Gustav no encontró el factor gracioso en una imagen mental que rayaba en lo cotidiano; Georgie y Fabi a solas en el departamento y sin supervisión adulta no le sonaba como el escenario idílico que la bajista le quería hacer creer. En su lugar, un ramalazo de celos le golpeó el pecho.

—No me parece tan buena idea. Es decir, daría de qué hablar si ocurriera algo.

—¿ _Algo_? —Detuvo Georgie la mano sobre la mesa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes de qué hablo…

Georgie alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de Gustav como no lo había hecho en un mes. —Fabi es mi amigo… No tiene dónde ni con quién pasar estos días, y estoy en la misma situación que él. Incluso si David no lo aprueba, pasaremos Navidad y Año Nuevo juntos, aquí o en un hotel, da igual, te pese… Le pese a quien le pese —se corrigió.

Gustav le sostuvo la mirada, pero de su boca no brotaron palabras. Georgie estaba demostrando la terquedad que caracterizaba su personalidad, y nada ni nadie (mucho menos él) podrían moverla de su sitio.

—No me gusta… —Admitió al fin al cabo de unos segundos—. Tú y Fabi… Él es tu amigo, sí, pero yo también y no quiero que estemos separados.

La dureza en las facciones de Georgie se desdibujó, y el labio inferior le tembló. —Ya… ¿Pero recuerdas Majorca? Necesito espacio, Gusti… Quedarme en Magdeburg mientras ustedes están en Loitsche es lo mejor para mí ahora mismo. Y necesito a Fabi conmigo porque si no me volveré loca…

—¿Estarás bien si Fabi se queda contigo? ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad?

—Sí, es probable —balbuceó Georgie al tiempo que se enjugaba el borde de los ojos—. En verdad necesito distancia entre nosotros, y Fabi es un excelente amigo, siempre me escucha y no me juzga por todas las tonterías que hago.

—Yo no te juzgo, Georgie…

—Quizá no, pero es de ti de quien necesito alejarme ahora mismo.

Gustav apretó la mandíbula. —Tengo un mes completo respetando tu decisión, me aparté desde que regresamos de Majorca. No puedes decir que no he mantenido mis distancias contigo.

—No, no puedo —concedió Georgie—, pero no es suficiente. Pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos, salvo para ir al sanitario y dormir. Sé que has puesto de tu parte y sin embargo yo… Me siento tan miserable. Estoy luchando contra mi propia naturaleza que me pide que seas tú quien esté a mi lado por siempre.

—Dios, Georgie… No lo digas así —gruñó Gustav llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Sabes que no-…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Gimoteó Georgie—. Hay tanto en juego… David nos mataría, Bill igual… pero es que te quiero a ti y sólo a ti, Gus, y me sienta fatal que no puedo ni siquiera tocarte estando a mi lado.

—Tú puedes…

—No, no puedo —movió Georgie la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿No lo entiendes? No se trata de hacer promesas y después romperlas. No podemos estar juntos, entonces debo aceptarlo, y eso incluye no besos, no abrazos, ni siquiera buscar tu mano cuando nadie puede vernos. Sólo… —Por sus mejillas rodaron dos lágrimas—. Estaré mejor si al menos por un tiempo esperamos a que las aguas se calmen.

Gustav parpadeó una, dos, tres veces para que la humedad extra en sus ojos desapareciera.

—¿Puedo al menos llamarte por teléfono? Estaré preocupado si no tengo noticias de ti cada día, porque pensaré lo peor…

—C-Claro —vaciló Georgie—, estaré bien, pero puedes llamar siempre que quieras.

—Gracias.

—¿Y Gus?

—¿Sí?

—Ahora mismo no estoy bien, pero prometo que será diferente cuando regreses de Loitsche. Ya no habrá más momentos raros, ni silencios incómodos o… Lo que sea que ocurre entre nosotros cada vez que lo arruino con mis estupideces. Todo será mejor, te lo prometo.

—Sí —musitó Gustav, experimentando un dolor agudo justo sobre el corazón. Georgie podría no verlo como tal, pero él agradecía cada pequeña acción que la bajista había llevado a cabo y que les permitía haber llegado a su situación actual.

Era cierto, en su contra se jugaba cada pequeña pieza del tablero, tenían las de perder, y sin embargo… No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ni su primer beso a sabor chocolate, ni las tardes de martes, o el sufrir de los últimos años… Todo ello era consecuencia de sus decisiones, del arrojo con el que Georgie había desafiado primero a Bill y después a los altos mandos de la disquera al ir en pos de Gustav y conseguir para ambos lo que deseaban, incluso más allá de su sueño de hacer música.

Que Georgie aceptara la derrota y diera por terminada su maltrecha relación era lo que más le dolía a Gustav, pero a la vez entendía lo necesario que era enfrentar a la realidad y detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Era Georgie y no él quien siempre tenía el valor de tomar las decisiones que a corto y largo plazo afectarían sus vidas, esta vez, tal vez para mal…

¿Podían realmente vivir el uno sin el otro?

Observando a Georgie a través de la mesa y bajo la amarillenta luz de la cocina que confería a su rostro un aspecto cetrino, concluyó que no; era un suicidio en toda regla, pero cansado y abatido por lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Gustav calló.

¿Quién era él a fin de cuentas para rebatir la resolución final de Georgie cuando ni siquiera era capaz de admitir para sí que mandaría todo al diablo, si acaso por una última oportunidad de estar juntos?

Carecía del valor con el que Georgie se había dirigido a él para reclamar lo que ambos anhelaban, y por ende, del derecho a pedir un final diferente.

Con la vista clavada en el regazo, dejó a Georgie abandonar la habitación y dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Para él, sin el fuego que representaba a Georgie, quedaban sólo las cenizas.

Era su penitencia.

 

Tres días después de aquella noche, fue Gustav quien abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró frente a frente con Fabi por espacio de una micra de segundo, luego fue el turno de Georgie de apartarlo y lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

—¡Fabi!

—¡Princesa!

Dejando caer la maleta a un lado, Fabi rodeó la cintura de Georgie y la estrujó casi tan fuerte como ella lo hacía con él.

—Ow, bruto, no me dejas respirar.

—¿No se trataba de eso? —Se separó el chico al fin, justo a tiempo antes de que Gustav lo apartara de un empellón—. Hey, Gustav…

—Hola —respondió el baterista—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Terrible. Muy lento. La nieve impedía acelerar en la Autobahn —dijo Fabi mientras se agachaba para recoger su maleta—. ¿Dónde me voy a quedar, princesa?

—Ven conmigo. No es nada lujoso, pero al menos es un colchón decente. Mucho mejor que el de tu residencia de estudiantes.

—Oh, pero que no es tan malo… Salvo por los resortes asesinos. Oh, y las manchas sospechosas que huelen a pis, pero por el resto-…

El murmullo de sus voces se perdió cuando juntos enfilaron hacia la habitación ya vacía de los gemelos. Ya que ellos se habían adelantado para llegar antes a Loitsche, había sido Tom quien sugiriera que Fabi tomara la cama de Bill y se acomodara en su habitación. Los dos le habían asegurado a Georgie que no había problema, por lo que el chico tenía ya un sitio cómodo dónde dormir mientras duraba su estancia.

Gustav seguía sin ver con buenos ojos el que Georgie y Fabi se quedaran solos tantos días, pero poco podía hacer. David había estado de acuerdo, y su opinión era la que contaba al final del día, no la suya, por mucho que la disgustara.

Además, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Su propia familia lo esperaba en casa, sus maletas ya estaban listas y en la billetera tenía consigo los boletos del autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta al pequeño pueblito donde todo había dado comienzo. No era momento de montar berrinches, por muy tentadores que le parecieran…

—¡Gus! —Llamó Georgie por él, y apareció a su lado al cabo de unos segundos—, Fabi y yo vamos a bajar al supermercado a comprar víveres para la cena, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

El baterista arrugó el ceño; ahí donde Georgie antes lo habría invitado a ir con ellos, ahora lo excluía…

—Nah, estoy bien. Ustedes vayan, yo terminaré de empacar —mintió. Georgie entrecerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que Gustav tenía listo su equipaje desde la tarde anterior, pero no dijo nada.

—Ok. Entonces nos vemos un rato. Ven, Fabi —llamó a su amigo y entrelazó sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ya habían salido por la puerta y sus pisadas se escuchaban en las escaleras.

Como venía haciendo de un tiempo para acá, Gustav liberó el aire de sus pulmones y contó hasta diez para controlar la acuciante sensación de golpear la pared con los puños.

A su modo, con muchas dificultades y en gran dolor, Georgie iba saliendo adelante sin él, mientras que por su parte apenas si podía dar dos pasos sin sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. No era culpa de Fabi que la situación actual en la que se encontraban le fuera del todo desfavorable, pero una pequeña parte de sí le acusaba de serlo.

El terrible monstruo de los celos enseñaba los dientes cada vez que su imaginación corría libre y su cabeza se llenaba de escenarios en los cuales Georgie y Fabi se percataban de sus sentimientos por el otro y decidían intentarlo. Su relación, a diferencia de la propia con Georgie, sería vista con buenos ojos por cualquiera. Para ellos no estaría vedado el más leve de los toques, y a prueba estaba el que Georgie aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de abrazarlo y sujetar su mano.

Justo como antes hacía con él…

«Te estás haciendo sufrir en vano», le recordó a Gustav una pequeña vocecita que él asociaba con la esperanza de recuperar a la bajista. «Georgie te quiere a ti, sólo a ti. Sólo a ti…», lo cual venía a ser su propia consciencia repitiendo un mantra que Gustav esperaba fuera de buena suerte, y también su deseo más egoísta.

De cualquier modo, Gustav terminó por moverse de su sitio. Si bien sus maletas ya estaban listas, aún le faltaba ultimar detalles, y la camioneta que lo llevaría a la central de autobuses no tardaría en llegar.

Un último suspiro hizo su trabajo; pronto Gustav estaba manos a la obra.

 

Gustav terminó por acompañar a Georgie y a Fabi en su primera comida. La camioneta que pasaría por él estaba en el tráfico de las fechas y avanzando despacio por culpa de la nieve, así que el retraso sirvió para tener una despedida que al menos estuviera exenta de asperezas.

Aprovechando que Fabi se había ausentado para visitar el sanitario, Gustav se apresuró en extraer de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña caja y deslizarla hacia Georgie.

La bajista, tras parpadear un par de veces, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Es mi regalo de Navidad —se explicó el baterista—. Y no tienes que preocuparte de comprarme nada. Pasa que lo tenía desde hace meses y pensé que sería una tontería tirarlo.

—Gus…

—Es una baratija, no tienes por qué rechazarlo. Seguimos siendo amigos, Georgie. Por favor, no me quites eso también —murmuró lo último.

La bajista pareció a punto de replicar, pero el ruido del agua al correr la hizo cambiar de parecer. Diligente recogió la cajita y la escondió debajo del sofá en el que estaban sentados.

—Ok, pero sólo miraré qué hay dentro después de Navidad.

—Es el plan.

—So… —Reapareció Fabi, ajeno al pequeño intercambio—, estaba pensando, ¿y si vemos una película? Nada de terror porque sería ridículo con este clima a menos que viéramos Død snø…

—Mientras no salga Santa Claus, vale por mí —pidió Georgie.

—Vale, tampoco navideña, princesa Grinch.

Gustav apretó los labios, y fingiendo jovialidad, lanzó al aire la pregunta que lo venía carcomiendo desde la llegada de Fabi:

—¿Princesa? ¿Qué pasa con ese apodo?

—Ah, eso —le restó Fabi importancia al asunto—. Es una vieja broma.

—Ugh, Fabi… —Se removió la bajista en su asiento—. Es una idiotez. No empieces.

—Nah, es algo lindo si lo piensas un poco.

—¿De qué se trata? —Indagó Gustav más al respecto.

—Uh, creo que yo iré por un vaso de agua —se puso Georgie apresurada en pie y abandonó la habitación.

—Es que hace años Georgie tenía un novio que era de lo más parco con ella. Es más, esa parte de ‘novio’ la podemos omitir sin problemas, pero ella siempre dijo que estaban juntos a su modo aunque no fuera lo más formal.

—Oh…

—No llegué a conocerlo, y al parecer lo suyo tenía su tiempo. El punto es que este chico jamás la llamó de otra manera que no fuera su nombre. Nada de nena, muñeca o-…

—¿Princesa? —Murmuró Gustav.

—¡Exacto! —Chasqueó Fabi los dedos—. Le faltaba romance, y de paso sentido común para tomar en cuenta que cada chica merece palabras de amor. Cuando al fin terminaron, ella me confesó que la suya era una relación destinada a fracasar, pero que igual no le había importado. Que lo único que lamentaba no era el tiempo perdido, sino el que este chico jamás hubiera tenido el detalle de darle un apelativo cariñoso que sólo fuera para ella.

—Qué cabrón… —Siguió el baterista con la charada. Ahí donde Fabi hablaba sin saber a quién se refería, Gustav se reconocía como el patán del que Georgie se había sentido tan decepcionada en el pasado.

—Ya, lo sé, pero que Georgie no te oiga decirle así porque lo defiende todavía a capa y espada. Creo —bajo la voz para que sus palabras no llegaran hasta la cocina— que ella todavía piensa en él. Jamás supe de quién se trataba, pero debió ser realmente el único para ella si después de este tiempo se empeña en no olvidarlo.

—No sabía nada de eso —dijo Gustav—. Es decir, ella se lo guardó bastante bien.

—Tú la conoces mejor que yo, Georgie tiene su orgullo. Es fuerte, pero también tiene su límite. En cuanto al chico… No era de nuestro salón de clases o me habría enterado de quién era al instante, tampoco de la escuela, así que pudo haberlo conocido en la academia de música o algo así. Ella jamás quiso confirmar o negar nada al respecto.

—¿Entonces el apodo…?

—Ah, yo le digo princesa porque creo que lo merece —afirmó Fabi con una gran sonrisa sincera—. Tiene un carácter que le cuadra a la perfección, y además se merece lo mejor… Ese chico que le rompió el corazón no tiene ni idea de lo que dejó ir.

—Tal vez… —Musitó Gustav.

—¿Ya terminaron, par de viejas chismosas? —Regresó Georgie, tal cual trayendo consigo un vaso con agua y fingiendo naturalidad.

Fabi no vería a través de ella, pero Gustav sí podía, e intuyó que Georgie había escuchado su conversación de antes y su llegada sólo tenía la finalidad de interrumpir. El temblor en sus manos al juguetear con su cabello así se lo decía.

—No seas así, sonríe, princesa —le pidió Fabi a Georgie, haciendo un puchero que logró borrar la tensión de las facciones de la bajista—. ¿Película?

—Sólo si no es…

—Navideña, ya sé. Algo encontraremos para ver que no afecte a tu Grinch interno.

Puestas las condiciones, no tardaron en encontrar un maratón subtitulado de The Nanny que prefirieron por encima de cualquier película, y así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que la camioneta que recogería a Gustav por fin llegó a pesar del mal clima.

—Felices fiestas, Gus —despidió Fabi al baterista, sorprendiendo a éste con un abrazo—. Tú vete tranquilo, cuidaré de Georgie como si se tratara de mi hermana pequeña.

—Ay, Fabi —lo codeó la bajista—, tú ya tienes tres hermanas pequeñas. No necesitas otra más.

—Gracias. Ustedes también pásenlo bien. Uh… Te llamaré cada día sin falta, Georgie. Para saber si estás bien y eso... —Dijo Gustav, sintiendo que el color se le subía al rostro—. Si cualquier cosa pasa, no duden en llamar. A mí, a David o a quien sea, incluso a los gemelos.

—Pf, a los gemelos, qué gran ayuda… Ese par no sabe ni cambiar una bombilla. —Se burló Georgie de la sugerencia—. Ve con calma, Gus —le despidió, pese a todo, manteniendo su distancia—. Estaré bien.

—Estará bien —repitió Fabi, y Gustav suspiró.

Era probable. Georgie se encontraría bien siempre y cuando él no estuviera ahí…

Tras dedicarles un último vistazo, Gustav se echó la maleta a la espalda y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No se permitió voltear atrás ni una vez, si acaso, por qué él también necesitaba colocar una barrera entre lo que le dolía y el aturdimiento que seguiría.

Las semanas que tenía por delante se adivinaban lacerantes, pero entendía las motivaciones que Georgie tenía para colocar tiempo y espacio entre los dos; les daría una temporada para pensar y lo necesitaban.

Acomodándose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, le dedicó los últimos segundos de su estancia en Magdeburg a la luz que él sabía, pertenecía a su departamento.

También a la pequeña sombra que se desdibujaba a través de las persianas y parecía despedirse.

Después la camioneta arrancó, y la pequeña ventana que resplandecía se confundió con las demás.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
